Guadalcanal
flies over Guadalcanal]] flies over Guadalcanal]] The Battle of Guadalcanal was a battle in the Pacific theater of World War II, fought in 1942-3 between Allied forces (the American, Australian and New Zealand) and Japan. It is featured as a map in Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield 1943. Battlefield 1942 A reasonably large map, it is set on the long island of Guadalcanal. At either end of the island is an uncapturable base. Between these are 4 capturable points. Two of these, located atop large hills symmetrically placed on the island are flags, held one each by the US and Japanese forces. There are also 2 unheld points, one in a village on the plain to the East, and the other on the cliffs to the West. In the multiplayer variant, each side also has a fleet, consisting of a submarine and 2 destroyers. Equipment Flags Airfields The game features 2 airfields. The Japanese airfield, a large base at the South of the island, is the uncapturable starting point for the Axis forces. Players can spawn at two points; either near the flag inside the base or at the end of the nearby airstrip. The base contains multiple structures, including two repair pads, where most of the ground vehicles spawn. There is also a Flak 38 at the exit of the base. To the east of the base itself is the airstrip, where there the Japanese aircraft spawn with a single Type 95 Kurogane. There are also two Flak 38s, at each end of the airstrip, surrounded by sandbags. This airfield is home to, or is capable of spawning, 3 Type 97 Chi-Has, 2 Type 95 Kuroganes, 2 Wespes, a Type 1 Ho-Ha, 3 Flak 38s, 2 Zeroes and a Aichi D3A Val A virtual mirror image of the Japanese airfield, the US airfield is the starting point for the Allied forces, located at the North of the island. Again, players can spawn at two points: either the flag inside the base or at the end of the airstrip and again it features multiple structures, including two repair pads. In the same places as their respective Japanese counterparts, the airfield contains or spawns 3 Shermans, 2 Willys MBs, 2 M7 Priests, an M3 Half-track, 3 40mm Bofors, 2 Vought F4U Corsairs and an SBD. Fleets The IJN fleet, seen only in the multiplayer game, is composed of two Akizuki-class destroyers and one U-Boat Type VIIC submarine. Players can spawn at either extremity of either destroyer to access the Daihatsu-class landing crafts or the bridge of the destroyers or at the submarine. The US fleet is almost identical. Found only on the multiplayer, it features 2 Fletcher-class destroyers, a Gato-class submarine and 4 LCVPs hanging from the back of the destroyers. Bunkers The Japanese Bunker is the closest capturable flag to the Japanese Airfield, initially under Japanese control. It consists of a single concrete bunker on a steep hill. It is capable of spawning, under Japanese control, a Type 97 Chi-Ha and, under US control, a Sherman. The US Bunker is identical, spawning the same vehicles. File:BF1942_Guadalcanal_Japanese_Bunker_IJN_control.png|Japanese Bunker under Japanese control File:BF1942_Guadalcanal_Japanese_Bunker_US_control.png|Japanese Bunker under US control File:BF1942_Guadalcanal_American_Bunker_IJN_control.png|US Bunker under IJN control File:BF1942_Guadalcanal_American_Bunker_US_control.png|US Bunker under USMC control Village The Village is on the Western coast of the island, in the middle of the map. It consists of three houses, mostly surrounded by sandbags, except for a single opening. It is usually where the heat of the ground battle happens, with both sides continuously fighting inside the village and around it. Infantry may find it difficult to navigate safely around the base due to the number of armored units attracted to the point. It is capable of spawning, under Japanese control, a Type 97 Chi-Ha, a Wespe and a Type 95 Kurogane. Under US control it spawns a Sherman, a Priest and a Willys MB. File:BF1942_GUADALCANAL_VILLAGE_IJN_CONTROL.png|Under IJN control File:BF1942_GUADALCANAL_VILLAGE_USMC_CONTROL.png|Under USMC control Outpost The Outpost is on the island's Eastern coast, in the middle of the map, located on a small plateau bordered by the surrounding mountains. It is behind the hills separating the island and is connected to the rest of the flag by three roads: one coming from the Japanese Airfield, one from the US Airfield and another from the Village. Under Japanese control it spawns a Type 97 Chi-Ha and a Type 95 Kurogane. Under US control it spawns a Sherman and a Willys MB File:BF1942_GUADALCANAL_OUTPOST_IJN_CONTROL.png|Under IJN control File:BF1942_GUADALCANAL_OUTPOST_USMC_CONTROL.png|Under USMC control Battlefield 1943 Guadalcanal is one of the four maps available in Battlefield 1943. It is also one of the first three original maps released. It is the only map devoid of any naval combat and also the only one not to include the presence of an aircraft carrier. Equipment Bases USMC Base The USMC Base is the permanent flag and starting point for the USMC forces. It consists of an airstrip, multiple buildings and a few concrete guard towers. It spawns 2 Willys MBs, 2 M4A1 Shermans and 2 Vought F4U Corsairs. Fuel Depot The Fuel Depot is the closest flag to the USMC base. It provides a 40mm Bofors anti-air gun at a high place, which can be very useful at taking down enemy aircraft. Under USMC control it spawns a Willys MB, while under IJN control it spawns a Type 95 Kurogane Ridge The Ridge is the center-most flag of the map. Control of this flag allows easy access to any other flags on the map. It is placed atop of a tall mountain and is composed of a concrete guard tower and a small arrangement of sandbags. It is near impossible to access this flag with a light vehicle as it is too steep to go up and jumping down from the ridge on the North-East side of the flag with a light vehicle will most likely get it destroyed. Tanks can climb up to the flag, however. Often, a single well-coordinated tank can single-handedly capture the flag, though infantry can spawn from all sides and a lucky scout can easily sneak up on a tank, considering how tight the area is. The concrete tower is generally a choke point for spawning players. Enemy players entering the guard tower in order to capture the flag should be careful, as they can be surprised by a player that suddenly spawns. Players from both the Fuel Depot and Radio Bunker will have a clear view on the flag, making it a common target for snipers. No vehicles that spawn here. Village The Village is on the South-East side of the map, very close to the Ridge. It is a small cluster of light buildings and two guard towers, surrounded by forest. Players can often see heavy fighting here, as the use of the extra vehicles and the abundance of usable cover makes it easy for there to be a large amount of destruction and ambushes. There is also an airstrip by the water, where there are two steal guard towers. Under USMC control it spawns an M4A1 Sherman and a Vought F4U Corsair, while under IJN control it spawns a Type 97 Chi-Ha and a Mitsubishi A6M Zero Outpost The Outpost is an isolated flag, consisting of two concrete guard towers and formation of sandbags. The most prominent feature of the flag is that it allows access to the Air Raid Bunker. Under USMC control it spawns an M4A1 Sherman and a Willys MB, while under IJN control it spawns a Type 97 Chi-Ha and a Type 95 Kurogane. Radio Bunker The Radio Bunker is the closest flag to the IJN Base. Like the Fuel Depot, it also provides a 49mm Bofors anti-air gun and spawns, under USMC control, a Willys MB and, under IJN control, a Type 95 Kurogane. IJN Base The IJN Base is the permanent flag and starting point for the Imperial Japanese Navy. It consists of an airstrip, multiple buildings and a few concrete guard towers. It spawns 2 Type 95 Kuroganes, 2 Type 97 Chi-Has and 2 Mitsubishi A6M Zeroes External Links * Annotated Battlefield 1942 Maps * Battlefield 1942 Tips and Tactics Category:Maps Category:Battlefield 1942 maps Category:Maps of Battlefield 1943